Peach Pearls
by Mischievous Sin
Summary: When the Straw Hats are brought to an island where shops, buffets, and resorts are said to thrive, they see nothing but sand for miles and miles. Where is everything? And why did a random group of girls trap them in a pitfall in the sand? Read and review!
1. What Lies Beyond the Sand Dunes

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own One Piece! I own everything else in this story though! Enjoy!

_**Peach Pearls**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

Chapter 1: What Lies Beyond the Sand Dunes

_There is a small island called Reda Moni Island. It is a summer island, covered with nothing but sand for miles and miles, but in the distance, near the edge of the island, there lay a forest with clouds that surround only the forest alone. Never once has there been a cloud in the sky anywhere else on the island. Never._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"Ame. Yuki."

"Hai!"

"There seem to be some intruders near the East entrance. You know what to do."

"Understood!"

The rain was slow, but it was still there. The silent clouds blocked the starry night sky above, and all that could be seen for miles away were the flames of the distant, but nearing, torches through the thick forest trees.

Takashi merely lifted her head to the sky as the soft raindrops hit her face gracefully and sighed.

'_It must be pirates or a mob, most likely,'_ she thought to herself before heading off. _'Just one of those nights…'_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"So this," Nami pointed out dryly. "This is the famous Reda Moni Island?"

The Mugiwara Kaizokudan stared into the vast amount of sand that they were now standing on. It was only by luck that they had managed to get away from the Marines the night before, but in getting away, they accidentally sailed onto a current that led them straight to Reda Moni Island.

"This is nothing but a piece of dry rock!" Nami nearly yelled. "I thought this place was famous for their shops and restaurants! A famous resort for all who come!"

"Restaurants???" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper chimed in unison.

"Resort???" Sanji also chimed as he swiftly imagined Robin and Nami relaxing in skin-tight bikinis.

"I doubt there's anything out here on this island," Zoro replied bluntly.

Sanji immediately turned to glare at the green haired swordsman, who didn't seem to notice.

'_A man can dream, can't he?'_ Sanji thought angrily, turning back to the piles and piles of sand. _'Then again…'_

"Ame!" Someone called out from across the sands.

Without wasting another second, all eyes turned to the shadowy walking along the sand dunes.

"Ame! Yuki, wait up!" The small figure cried from behind the 2 other figures. "Wait for me!"

"We have to hurry, Chimatsu," one replied.

"Takashi is waiting for us at the town square as it is," the other said.

"But you could at _leas__t_ wait for me!"

A big grin slowly crawled across Nami's face as she turned to her fellow crewmates.

"Did you hear that, everyone?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly. "There's a town! A town square, even! It's probably filled with lush shops and a resort as well! That has to be where it's located!"

"Yosha!" Usopp shouted in his fake manly manner. "The town must be just over the sand dunes!"

"Yosh!" Luffy declared. "Let's go! Over the sand dunes!"

"OVER THE SAND DUNES!" Chopper and Usopp both shouted in reply.

With that, the crew set off in a race towards the edge of the sandy hill only to find the three figures standing before them were grins on their faces.

"Like a moth to the flame," Yuki and Ame said in unison.

"You're fish in a barrel," Chimatsu grinned, moving her foot a little to reveal a triggered button.

Before any of the Straw Hats could react, they were being sent down a pitfall that opened up from under them and sent them various feet under the sand piles. They had fallen far enough so that all you could see in the pit was darkness; all you could hear were the frantic wails and worried shrieks, not to mention annoyed comments that came from both the cook and the swordsman. Stepping on the button again, a stone cover, which had been hidden by the sand when the pirates stood on it, closed above them, trapping them hopelessly in the darkness.

"Pirates," Ame muttered. "When will they ever learn-"

"-That this is no place for pirates to plunder," Yuki completed.

"C'mon," Chimatsu started off. "Takashi is probably getting annoyed by how late we are."

"At least we have somewhat of a reason, neh?" Ame and Yuki shrugged.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

**Sin**: Well, it's been a while. A few years now, I guess. I haven't updated Lazzzy Days in a while, mainly because of school and not to mention my computer that had all the chapters and the other stories in it crashed and died. So now I'm just going to discontinue Lazzzy Days. This story, in particular, I want to keep updating and stuff. This is only the first chapter, of course, and it's not much at that, so think of it as just a prologue for the main story. D Okay! You know the drill! Read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!


	2. Operation OJ

_**Disclaimer:**_ Blah blah blah, I do not own One Piece, but I own Ame & Yuki Kokotsu, Chimatsu, and Takashi. ENJOY!

_**Peach Pearls**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

Chapter 2: Operation OJ

"What took you so long?"

"We ran into some pirates!"

"Don't give me that. You were already running late anyways, weren't you?"

"Yup!"

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!"

Chimatsu wore her ever-so-innocent grin on her face. She was always like that, always innocent, because she was like a doll. Chimatsu was small, about 4 feet 11 inches tall, and had an almost unusually pale skin tone. She had semi-short, purple hair and she wore an eye patch over her right, dark blue eye, only God knows why. As for her attire, she wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a black, sleeveless vest over it, a striped tie, short shorts, and lace up sandals.

Ame and Yuki Kokotsu glared helplessly at her, though after a minute, they both sighed in defeat. The twins were always like that, always doing the same thing and thinking the same thing. Looking at them, they were like reverse mirror images. Ame's hair was parted to the right and was mostly blue with some white streaks; Yuki's hair was parted to the left and was mostly white with some blue streaks. The two both had fair skin and wore a simple white tank top and blue jeans with green and black sneakers. They were basically the same in their own different way, but their personalities were equally devilish.

Takashi, though, was the most mature of all, the leader, no doubt. She was the tallest, smartest, and maybe even the strongest of the four, but, in a way, she was also a bit impatient and stubborn. She had short, black hair with messy bangs that hung slightly over her brown eyes. Her black shorts, long-sleeved black shirt that went over her hands, and black shoes covered most of her tan skin. It always crossed the others' minds as to how she didn't get hot in the middle of the desert. She also carried two swords hidden in black sheathes that crisscrossed on her back. She was, and is, usually never seen without them.

"W-well, whatever," Yuki and Ame stuttered, trying to get out of their current situation. "We're all here so let's just get on with the operation, right?"

Takashi nodded, dropping the whole problem.

"Well, you know your positions and targets," she said, pointing to the map of the town they were currently in. "We'll begin when we're set and when I give the signal."

"Right!" The rest shouted. "Let's go!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"IT'S DAAARK!!!" [Usopp

"How did we ever end up in this mess?" [Zoro

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Chopper." [Nami

"Huh? But I'm right here." [Chopper

"Right where?" [Nami

"That was ME you fell on…" [Zoro

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!" [Luffy, of course

Sanji was getting annoyed. Being in the dark was not so much a bad thing, if he was alone with Robin and Nami, he thought, but instead he was stuck with the whole crew, idiots and all. With his patience thinning, the cook took out one of his cigarette matches out of his shirt pocket and lit it so that he and the others could somewhat see what was going on.

The crew had fallen a good distance from the surface into a hollow stone pit. Usopp was screaming, Chopper was sitting on the floor rubbing his head and checking to see if everyone else was all right, Luffy was busy running around the small area in search for some sort of adventure or cool thing that popped out of nowhere, and Zoro was lying on the ground face down with Nami sitting on his back.

'_Wait a minute,'_ Sanji thought for a second as he watched his crewmates begin to collect themselves. _'Where is…?'_

"Where are we?" Nami asked, looking around in the dim light.

"It looks like some stone pit/ruin almost," Zoro replied while rubbing his face after falling on it.

"G-g-guys," Usopp muttered. "W-we should p-probably try to g-g-get out of here as fast as p-possible."

As Usopp said this, he was subconsciously backing up into the wall, and when his back touched the wall, something moved and a part in the wall slid open to reveal a decayed skeleton, which happened to fall over Chopper. Chopper and Usopp both screamed and ran straight towards Sanj, causing him fall over with the match, and the light from the match disappeared.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sanji shouted in the darkness while kicking them off of him. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"Just light another one," Nami said, not wanting to deal with all the screaming.

"AYE, NAMI-SWAN!!! …Eh, the matches packet is gone."

"NANI?!" Usopp wailed, clinging onto the closest thing next to him.

"Ah, found it!"

As Sanji lit the second match, Usopp turned to see who he was clinging to, but to his dismay, he was actually clinging to the skeleton. Once again, he and Chopper both screamed and ran over/into Sanji again, causing the light to go out… again.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Sanji shouted and kicked them away again. "That was my last match too…"

"What?" Nami shouted in disbelief. "P-please tell me you're kidding!"

"DON'T WORRY NAMI-SWAN! YOU CAN HOLD ONTO ME!"

"Ero-cook," Zoro muttered.

"What was that, Marimo?" Sanji spat back.

"We just have to break the top to get out of here, right?" Luffy's voice finally spoke up after realizing that there was really nothing interesting in the pit.

"GOMU GOMU NO… PISTOL!"

With that, Luffy's arm was sent flying towards the ceiling, but as soon as his hand touched the cover, a sudden weird feeling zapped him of his power, making his arm revert back without damaging the cover at all.

"What the heck?" Luffy mumbled after regaining his rubber ability.

"What is it?" Nami asked. "Did you hit it?"

"Yeah! But when I touched it, I felt really weird."

"It could possible be that sea stone stuff," Sanji sighed.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison, but were soon quieted by Sanji.

"Hey!" Zoro shouted. "Why'd you hit me too?"

"Oh, that was you Marimo? Let me hit you a few more times then."

"Why you-"

Before Zoro could finish his sentence, light filled the pit, and everyone turned to the ceiling to see the only crewmember not in the chamber: Robin.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!!!" Sanji began, but was quickly silenced with a blow to the head by Nami.

"Robin, can you get us out of here?"

"Of course, Navigator-san."

In about 5 minutes, the crew was back on the outside, all thanks to Robin who earlier decided not to run up the sand dune when everyone else did. She had been distracted by what looked like the only shady area the whole island. Pointing it out, the crew turned the heads to see a thick, green, growing jungle to the west end of the island. Over the jungle was a thick bunch of clouds, creating refuge from the hot desert sun.

"What's a jungle like that doing in a desert like this?" Nami looked to Robin for the answer.

"Maybe it's the resort," Sanji daydreamed. "With all the beautiful women!"

"Shops galore," Nami chimed in. "Alright! Let's go!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"Yosh," Takashi murmured under her breath. "Everyone seems in place."

Takashi crouched down carefully as she looked over the targets one last time. Below her, in the cramp city streets, stood Chimatsu who was talking to a fruits and vegetables vender. On the building behind the fruits and vegetables stand, Ame and Yuki were waiting for the signal. When all was set, Takashi nodded to the twins, and they began to lower two grappling hooks.

"Is it hard being a fruit vender?" Chimatsu asked with a hint of interest in her eyes.

"Why of course, little one," the vender replied with a chuckle that made his chubby belly jiggle. "But we have it easier than most other businesses that try to sell things to passing tourists."

As the fat, moustache vender laughed and conversed with Chimatsu, the Kokotsus had already hooked the grappling hooks onto the sides of the oranges stand and were currently pulling up the basket full of oranges behind him.

"Ah, I bet you would like one of my oranges," the vender said, beginning to turn around.

"N-no!" Chimatsu shouted, grabbing his attention before he could see the missing basket. "I'm allergic to oranges."

Right as she finished her sentence, Ame and Yuki had finally finished pulling up the basket and were making their getaway. When Takashi saw this, she quickly took off after them.

"Ah! Sir! Your oranges are gone!" Chimatsu yelled, pointing to the missing basket behind him.

"W-what?!"

As soon as the vender turned around, Chimatsu had run off to make her getaway before he could stop her.

"Yosh," Ame said, carrying one side of the basket. "Another success."

"We did it," Yuki also said, carrying the other side. "I can't wait to eat these when we get back."

"It's not over yet," Takashi stated, running right behind them on the rooftops. "We still have to get out of here safely with Chimatsu too."

Ame and Yuki both nodded. As soon as the row of buildings ended, Ame and Yuki didn't slow down. Instead, they jumped, falling at least 2 stories up, but they were safely caught by a cloud that had formed under them.

"I'll meet you back at the base," Takashi said after jumping off the roof and also landing on a cloud before touching ground. "I'll go back and make sure Chimatsu's okay."

"Right, we got it!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"Wooooow, Sugoooooi!"

The jungle was not exactly what the Straw Hats were expecting. It was not as good as shops or resorts, maybe, but it was equally fascinating. They were now standing on top of a four-sided pyramid in the middle of a tropical forest. On top of the ruin were four separate one-room buildings on each corner with only a piece of cloth to cover the doorway.

"It's a base," Robin said, examining the rooms. "People must be living here."

"But why is it that this is the only area on the island that has clouds floating over it?" Nami asked, stopping to look at the sky. "It seems a bit strange that this is the only green spot on the entire island, especially when the island is practically an empty desert."

"Maybe the clouds are being manipulated. I've heard of people making inventions to manipulate clouds to make it rain or snow in a designated area."

"Manipulate clouds?! Well, I guess that's possible."

"Oiiii!"

Nami and Robin turned their head over to Luffy who was standing on top of one of the buildings. He seemed to be looking at something in the forest.

"Oiiii! Who are you?"

"Eh?" Two familiars voices exclaimed from the forest.

Ame and Yuki stood at the east entrance with one side of the orange basket in each hand. They stood dumbfounded at the familiar faces standing in their territory.

"Wha-" they stopped, placing the basket on the granite covered ground. "How'd you get out of the pitfall?! W-who do you think you are? How _dare_ you come into _our_ territory!"

"Ohhh, it's you guys from before? Ara, where's the smaller one?"

The twins didn't reply. Instead, they ran straight up the east stairs of the four-sided pyramid. Spreading out, the twins ran not at them, but past them. They didn't bother trying to make themselves hidden. In fact, they visibly ran past them, confusing them, and once they were past them, both of them jerked their arms away from the Straw Hats and watched them fall over altogether.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?" Usopp shouted, pointing to the twins who had a smirk on their face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"We-" the twins replied, walking towards each other. "-are the Kokotsu twins: Ame Kokotsu and Yuki Kokotsu! You are now in the domain of the Blitz Ball Pirates!"

"NANI?!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

**Sin:** Well, that's chapter 2! I hope it was somewhat more filling. :D

Kitty Lurv - Lol! I'm gonna start re-updating Lazzzy Days again, so you can enjoy both stories! XD Thank you for the support!!!

Sanji-kunZoro-san – Thank you! I hope you enjoy it! You know, I like the title too, but I don't really see what it has to do with the actual story… I kind of just typed up something that looked nice and used it for the title. Heheh!

**Sin:** Yosha! So I do hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! Reviews keep me going! BANZAI!!!


	3. Tripwires and Traps

_**Disclaimer:**_ Blah blah blah, I do not own One Piece, but I own Ame & Yuki Kokotsu, Chimatsu, and Takashi. ENJOY!

_**Peach Pearls**_

_**By Mischievous Sin**_

Chapter 3: Tripwires and Traps

"_We-" the twins replied, walking towards each other. "-are the Kokotsu twins: Ame Kokotsu and Yuki Kokotsu! You are now in the domain of the Blitz Ball Pirates!"_

"H-how did they…?" Nami stuttered, standing up after being tripped by something. "All they did was run past us!"

"Try it again," Zoro smirked, walking away from the group. "I dare you."

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZORO!!" Usopp shouted, retreating to the back of the group, who were separating themselves from Zoro.

"Do it," Sanji repeated suavely, walking up next to him. "If you can."

"S-S-S-S-S-SANJI!! YOU TOO?!"

Ame and Yuki exchanged glances, but nodded to each other and took off running. Once again, the girls ran past the two men, but just as they did, Zoro and Sanji both jumped.

'_So,'_ Ame thought once they jumped.

'_They found out,'_ Yuki also thought.

Before the guys landed, the twins stopped in their place and quickly dashed backwards. This caused the guys to flip in the air, but instead of falling, they flipped backwards, landing on their hands and then feet like acrobats. Yuki and Ame retreated back to their side on the pyramid. (In otherwords, they jumped and did the matrix while landing in a backflip.)

"What… was that?" Chopper questioned, watching Zoro and Sanji brush their hands off after landing on them.

"It's a tripwire," Robin stated. "It's a wire that trips its opponent. It's sometimes used to triggered traps, and they are usually near invisible."

When she said this, a few hands popped up on the wire, making it look like they popped out of thin air and weren't attached to anything. The hands that popped up scared the twins, causing them to toss the wire off the pyramid.

"Now," Zoro grinned," you have no weapon."

"So it would seem," Yuki said.

"But we still have some tricks up our sleeves," Ame agreed, taking out a small, black ball from her pocket.

Sanji and Zoro blinked, watching the twins take out several black balls. Usopp adjusted his goggles on the black balls, and once he did, his eyes widened, horrified.

"SANJI! ZORO!" He shouted to them. "GET AWAY! THOSE ARE-"

"BLITZ BALL BOMBARDMENT!!"

Ame and Yuki shouted, taking the balls in their hands and tossing them at the two. Once the bombs hit the ground, a light burst exploded from it, followed by an explosion that blasted their two opponents away. At this time, the twins had already made their way down the North entrance stairs, making their escape.

"D-Dammit," Sanji sighed once the smoke cleared. "They got away."

"That's okay," Usopp chuckled nervously. "Let's just get the hell out of here, right Luffy?"

The crew turned to the spot where her Captain should've been.

"Luffy?!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

"Takashi," Chimatsu smiled as she skipped along the forest path near the North entrance. "I stole a recipe from the fruit vender on how to make Orange Vanilla Cake. Will that be okay for our celebration feast tonight?"

"I'm sure that'll be perfect," Takashi smiled, keeping up with the innocent girl.

"TAKASHI, TAKASHI!"

Takashi's smile quickly disappeared as she saw the Kokotsus racing towards her at full speed. When they finally reached her, they keeled over, resting their hands on their knees and panting heavily.

"Ame? Yuki? What's the matter?"

"P-pirates," the breathed in unison. "At the base. They were at the base before we got there!"

"What?!"

"That's not all! They are the same pirates that we had trapped earlier!"

Takashi sighed, turning to Chimatsu.

"Go hide in the trap room with the twins. I'll take care of them."

"Okay," Chimatsu nodded, heading off back to the pyramid with the twins slowly following behind.

Takashi followed them, but they split up once they reached the North stairs. Chimatsu and the twins ran over to the actual base of the pyramid, where there was a door. They opened it, went in, and double-checked to see if anyone was following the, closing it quietly behind them.

"We should be safe for now," Chimatsu said, skipping over to the center of the room in an awkward, zig zag way. The twins followed behind her, taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"Sugooooooi," someone's voice reverberated in the large room.

The three immediately turned their heads to the door to spot nothing but the captain in a straw hat. He flashed his million-dollar smile, and there was that usual glint in his eyes that meant he was searching for adventure.

"Who are you?" Chimatsu blinked, tilting her head over a little.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chimatsu," she replied. "How'd you get in here?"

"Ah, I fell through a hole somewhere when those two through bombs at us."

Chimatsu gave Luffy a strange look. He didn't look like he was angry that he had just had bombs thrown at him and his crew, and he didn't look evil like most pirates do. Something was definitely strange about him…

"So you're pirates too, right?" He asked, taking a few steps toward them.

"W-WAIT! DON'T-"

Chimatsu's warning came too late as a rush of large rocks came tumbling from the ceiling, right over Luffy's head. Grabbing his hat, he quickly jumped back and watched the rocks crash in front of him.

"SUGOOOOOOI!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"This is my trap room," she replied, pointing to the unusual pattern on the floor. "See these squares on the floor? When you step on a square, it activates a certain trap. There are only a few that don't set off traps, and until you can find all of them, you won't be able to get even close to us."

Luffy took a few minutes to soak the new information in, and after a while, he took his hand into a fist and hit his other hand as a sign of understanding.

"Ah, so it's a mystery room!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**_

**Sin:** Heh, well, it's been over a week, now and I wanted to get this chapter out much sooner… It's too short, though, but whatever… It's only 5 pages long. ( The next chapter will be longer! I promise!

Kitty Lurv – Fu fu fu, there might be romance… Maybe, just maybe Curiosity killed the cat, you know! Although, a cat has nine lives… right? Lol, YAY LAZZZY DAYS!!! I just… need to keep going… oo;

AnimexFreakx4xEva – YUFFIE!!!! HOW ARE YOU?! OMG, THANKIES FOR REVIEWING! HOW'VE YOU BEEN?! Kumori's not in this story, unfortunately. EH?! THERE'S A BLITZ BALL PIRATES IN FINAL FANTASY?!?! WHAAAAT?! …have you been watching the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya? Lol YES! IT'S AN ADVENTURE!!!

**Sin:** So I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. For now, read and review! THANKIES!!!


End file.
